


44: “You’re a nerd.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [44]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Nerds Unite, Star Wars - Freeform, jace is confused, nerding out, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	44: “You’re a nerd.”

**44: “You’re a nerd.”**

* * *

"No you can not watch the new Star Wars without watching the rest."

Jace frowned as he stopped from putting in the CD. "Why not? It's just an movie."

"No! It's like knowing your gonna fail your test because you didn't study!" Simon stated firmly.

"What's wrong with that?" Jace asked carefully. He knew from personal experiences how dangerous Simon could be when someone argue about his nerd movies so he didn't want to face that today.

"It could have been avoided! If you watch the first one then you'll have an better understanding of the whole thing. Now we're gonna have movie marathon starting with the first star wars."

"You're a nerd, but you're my nerd."

"I am not a nerd Jace. I just understand how things need to be done."


End file.
